


From the Beginning to the End

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Era, During Canon, Multi, Teen Angst, The Golden Trio, Threesome, Underage Sex, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been the three of them, so really, it was probably always just a matter of time. AKA the story of how Harry/Hermione/Ron came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Beginning to the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/gifts).



> thepsychicclam, I tried to incorporate a few of your prompts. I'm not sure if any of them actually succeeded, but I hope you enjoy this anyway. I loved writing for you!

It had always been the three of them, so really, it was probably always just a matter of time. The day they took down a troll was the day they gained something so much more lasting and special than victory — friendship and love and trust. Together, they had a bond that was unbreakable — sure, it had been dented and bruised and twisted and torn a time or twelve, but it could never be broken. By anyone. Not even themselves.

Looking back on it, Harry wasn’t sure why he had never seen it before.

It started with him and Ron, so subtly that Harry had a hard time even pinpointing when exactly it began. But for the most part, he would say it started the summer they spent living at Sirius’ house. It was a hard few months, watching his godfather be so sullen and withdrawn, living in fear of what was to come, listening to hushed conversations between people who were discussing his fate and his future all while being told he was too young to join in.

Sometimes, especially at night, the worries were too much, the fear too strong, the anxiety too overwhelming, and as he tossed and turned, Ron slipped into the bed beside him. It started as a touch here, a kiss there, a few hours spent in the safety of someone’s arms. It became more over time, as the summer days stretched toward fall — longer kisses, rougher touches, until the time the nightmares were too intense and Harry woke to feel Ron slip a hand inside his pants, then tug them down over his hips, replacing the loose cloth with his warm mouth.

Ron stared at him in the dark, as he moved his mouth over Harry, the first time for either of them, and Harry let out a breath, and soon enough his whimpers of pain were replaced by another kind of whimper all together.

It started between Ron and Hermione next, a year later when they were sixth years. Ron whispered it to Harry one night, as they lay entwined, fear shining in his eyes and an apology on his tongue.

“Why are you sorry, mate?” Harry asked, thoroughly confused. “You two have been after each other for years.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? Are you ending this with us?”

“No.”

“She knows about us, right?”

“Of course.”

“And she’s okay with it, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then what do you have to be sorry about?” Harry frowned as Ron let out a rush of air, dropping his head to Harry’s shoulder and biting him gently.

“I just thought …” Ron muttered, and Harry laughed, leaning over to snog him.

“Maybe you shouldn’t think,” he murmured between kisses.

It started between Harry and Hermione last, and not until another year after that. They were in the middle of the forest, cold and frustrated and alone. Ron had left them, and Harry felt his absence like a physical weight on his chest. He and Ron hadn’t been together much in that way, but he missed the comfort of someone else next to him at night.

Hermione apparently did, too, because four days after Ron left, Harry awoke to the feel of her slipping into bed beside him. 

“Is this okay?” she whispered, and he wrapped her in his arms to show her it was.

The sex didn’t come until Christmas. It had been a hard day, escaping Nagini and his wand breaking and too many memories and too few hopes. He needed an escape and so did she, so when she slipped into bed and snogged him hard instead of just lying beside him, he didn’t protest, just slipped his hands under her shirt and pulled it up over her head.

By the time Ron came back, it felt normal to be with her.

“Are you okay with it?” Harry asked his best mate while Hermione slept, a day after Ron had made his return.

Ron just slugged him playfully in the arm. “You know I am.”

Still, Harry hadn’t been totally convinced, but by then, there was too much happening, too much changing. They didn’t have time to worry or wonder about what was happening between them anyway. There were final Horcruxes to find and friends to save and the world to change.

And then the war ended. Almost as suddenly as it began. A flash of a wand, an uttered spell and then it was over.

Loss and grief and a stilted sense of relief hung over everything.

Harry slipped away, his thoughts too jumbled, his emotions all over the place. He didn’t know what to say to a family of grief-stricken Weasleys or how to apologize for all the lives lost. He wondered if there was something he could have done, something he could have said, some action he could have taken to spare them all this pain.

The dormitory was empty. In fact, all of Gryffindor Tower was empty. He slipped up the stairs and crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling and tried not to think. Of his parents, of Sirius, of Hedwig, of Dobby, of Fred and George, of Tonks and Lupin. Of Dumbledore and Snape and all the others who lost their lives because of him.

Harry didn’t even realize he was crying until he tasted salt on his tongue. But it wasn’t his fingers that reached up to brush the tears away. It was a soft, gentle hand with a tender touch, stroking his cheek as warm lips covered his and brown curly hair tickled his cheek.

“What are you doing here?” Harry managed to get out, his hands automatically encircling her body, holding her tightly to him.

“Where else would I be?” Hermione asked back, and her hands cupped his face between them as she pulled away to look him in the eyes. “You’re a hero, you know.”

“I don’t much feel like one.”

“I know,” she said, and she leaned back in to snag his lips, to slip her tongue into his mouth, to slide her hands under his shirt. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you are.”

He closed his eyes to block out her words and concentrated on her body instead, putting all his energy into pleasing her, into making at least someone happy. 

He had two fingers buried inside her and lips sucking hard on a nipple when he felt a separate set of hands grasp him between his legs. He gasped around Hermione, whose eyes snapped open. They both turned their heads to the third person in the room at the same time.

Ron’s eyes were red, his face tear-stained. He smiled weakly at his two friends.

“Room for one more?” he asked, and his voice broke on the last word.

Hermione held out her hand and Harry shifted over, and it was like they had done this a thousand times. They came together, all of them, touching and sucking and snogging and thrusting — loving each other, comforting each other, the best way they knew how — until they collapsed together, wrapped around each other like they never wanted to be separated. 

At the first light of morning, Harry slipped out of bed, moving over to the window to stare out at the ruined lawns and the ruined castle and the ground that yesterday had held the bodies of so many lost. He wasn’t sure where to go from here or how it would all get better.

He didn’t have to wonder long. He felt the movement rather than heard it, sensed their presence before he could see them beside him.

They each took a hand, they each squeezed his fingers.

“We’ll figure it out,” Hermione said, like she knew what he was thinking, and he believed her.

And why shouldn’t he? It had always been the three of them since the beginning. It was only right it was the three of them still.


End file.
